dndawokenheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Eladrin
__NOEDITSECTION__ In addition, you gain a +5 racial bonus to saving throws against charm effects. |Racial Extra 4: = Fey Origin: Your ancestors were native to the Feywild, so you are considered a fey creature for the purpose of effects that relate to creature origin. |Racial Extra 5: = Trance: Rather than sleep, eladrin enter a meditative state known as trance. You need to spend 4 hours in this state to gain the same benefits other races gain from taking a 6-hour extended rest. While in a trance, you are fully aware of your surroundings and notice approaching enemies and other events as normal. |Racial Extra 6: = Fey Step: You can use fey step as an encounter power. }}"Graceful warriors and wizards at home in the eldritch twilight of the Feywild" Creatures of magic with strong ties to nature, eladrin live in cities in the twilight realm of the Feywild. Their cities lie close enough to the world that they sometimes cross over, appearing briefly in mountain valleys or deep forest glades before fading back into the Feywild. Play an eladrin if you want... *to be otherworldly and mysterious. *to be graceful and intelligent. *to teleport around the battlefield, cloaked in the magic of the Feywild. *to be a member of a race that favors the wizard, rogue, and warlord classes. Physical Qualities Eladrin Characteristics: Aesthetic, deliberative, detached, free, graceful, magical, otherworldly, patient, perceptive Eladrin are of human height. They are slim, and even the strongest simply look athletic rather than musclebound. They have the same range of complexions as humans, though they are more often fair than dark. Their straight, fine hair is often white, silver, or pale gold, and they wear it long and loose. Their ears are long and pointed, and their eyes are pearly and opalescent orbs of vibrant blue, violet, or green, lacking pupils. Eladrin can’t grow facial hair and have little body hair. Eladrin children grow much as human children do, but their aging process slows to a crawl when they reach maturity. They enjoy youth and health for most of their lives and don’t begin to feel the effects of age until the middle of their third century. Most live for over 300 years, and even at the end they suffer few of the infirmities of old age. Playing an Eladrin Eladrin society straddles the boundary between the Feywild and the natural world. Eladrin build their elegant cities and towers in places of striking natural splendor, especially where the veil between the worlds is thin—isolated mountain vales, green islands along wild and storm-wracked coasts, and the deepest recesses of ancient forests. Some eladrin realms exist mostly in the Feywild, only rarely touching the world, while others appear in the world at sunset each day, only to fade back into the Feywild at dawn. Long-lived and strongly tied to the Feywild, eladrin have a detached view of the world. Eladrin often have difficulty believing that events in the world have much importance to them, and they consider courses of action that can last for centuries. Their general detachment from the world can make eladrin seem distant and intimidating to other races. Their fey nature also makes them simultaneously alluring and a little frightening. However, eladrin take friendships and alliances to heart and can react with swift fury when their friends are endangered. Combined with their intellect, bravery, and magical power, this loyalty makes them powerful and respected allies. Eladrin live by an aesthetic philosophy common to the Feywild and personified by Corellon, the god of beauty and patron of the fey. Eladrin seek to exemplify grace, skill, and learning in every part of life, from dance and song to swordplay and magic. Their cities are places of stunning beauty that shape and guide their natural surroundings into elegant forms. Eladrin are close cousins to the elves and are occasionally called high elves or gray elves. Eladrin favor the Feywild and arcane magic more than elves do, but the two races hold each other in high regard. They share a burning hatred for the third branch of their race—the drow. The Feywild’s most powerful eladrin, called noble eladrin, become so infused with their realm’s inherent magic that they transform into entirely new creatures. These noble eladrin take on characteristics of the seasons and other natural phenomena. Eladrin Characters *Ethyrion the Cloaked Category:Race